


Death and Decoys

by Flufkins



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gun Violence, Romance, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flufkins/pseuds/Flufkins
Summary: Wraith, Mirage, and Pathfinder become squad-mates for the Apex Games. Wraith is trying to find answers, and doesn’t want any distractions getting in the way. But with both of her new teammates, she’s finding that maybe she can find answers, and learn to have friends. And maybe even a bit more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever sharing a fic that I’ve written, so it’s slightly scary putting myself out here. And this is also my first time having/using an Ao3 account. (So I kind of have absolutely no idea what I’m doing lol) But I want more Wraith content, and Wraith/Mirage content! So I’m here to help contribute what I can! Hope you enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wraith struggles to find squad mates for the upcoming game. She knows she has to very soon, even the voices tell her so. But it wouldn’t be that easy. Or would it?

Wraith.

That’s what the voices had started to call her in the beginning, and eventually what she began to call herself.

It was as good a name as any, she supposed, but she wanted to know her real one.

That’s why she was here, not for the fame, glory, or fortune. She just wanted answers. She knew nothing about herself.

Sometimes, it would gnaw away at her, not knowing who she was.  
And the thought that maybe she’d never find the answers she was looking for.

But it made for excellent motivation.  
It made her fight harder in the Games, and it made her a relentless force outside of them.

Usually, when Wraith entered the Apex Games, she was forced to team up with people who dragged her down, slowed her progress, or made her lose altogether.

She preferred to be on her own, as she had voices to warn and guide her, she felt she didn’t need anyone else.

But those were the rules of the Games. Squads of three, whether they had to be picked randomly or not.

She heavily disliked the rule, but she’d do nearly anything to find out who she was, including participating in the Games.

Wraith wasn’t exactly the best at recruiting allies, or working with strangers. And as a result, she suffered. She won less, and had fewer answers than she wanted.

She knew it’d be best to find a reliable team, even the whispers said so. But it was a struggle for her. She didn’t trust anyone. She didn’t know if it was possible to, at least until she found out who she was.

But her time was running out, the next Games would be beginning soon, and she’d rather have a team she picked over randoms.

She just had to find them.

And although she knew the chances of a team just dropping into her lap were slim to none, she was still determined to find two others to help, or at the very least not hinder her on her way to victory and answers.

—

Her eyes.

That was the first thing Mirage noticed about the pale battle-clad woman sitting alone at one of the far off tables in the cafeteria in the compound.

She had icy blue eyes, and was dressed in fighting gear, most of it black, save for the purple scattered across it.

And she had her ink black hair tied back into a bun, with loose pieces framing the front of her face.

She was beautiful, in an otherworldly and vaguely threatening sort of way, he thought.

He’d walked close enough to her to see that she wore a stony expression, and wasn’t eating the small amount of food on her plate. She just seemed to be nursing the cup of black coffee in front of her.

As if someone had told her that Mirage was looking at her, she tilted her head up, and started to watch him.

He grew slightly unnerved by the woman and how fast she’d reacted to his gaze, but kept his cool, sidling past her table to get to the array of breakfast food at the table behind her.

Standing in front of the many plates of food, Mirage noticed his teammate he’d met only a few days prior.  
“G’morning Pathfinder!” 

Mirage greeted the tall friendly MRVN standing before him.

“Why are you up here at the food?  
Thought a guy like you didn’t have to eat.”

Pathfinder’s chest popped up a happy emote at the sound of Mirage’s voice.

“Hello friend! You are correct, I have no need for such substances.  
I am merely observing the many choices humans have for consumption. I find it extremely fascinating.”

Mirage hummed in understanding, picking up a croissant from the breadbasket, and biting into part of it.

“Hey, y’know how we’ve been looking for a third?” He began through his mouthful of pastry.  
The tall man nodded over to where the unnamed woman was sitting.

“She’s got the whole ‘lone wolf’ and ‘ice cold’ vibe going on, but doesn’t seem like she’s teamed with anyone.” Mirage commented to his fellow Legend.

Pathfinder nodded robotically, and seemed enthusiastic about the idea of possibly having a third squad member.

They’d both been slightly worried about having someone random, and having them negatively affect the determined duos outcome.

“Shall we go greet her?” Pathfinder asked, not waiting for an answer, already making his way over to her. Mirage stuffed the rest of his croissant in his mouth, and followed in suit.

From where Wraith was sitting, she could hear the voices giving her a warning.

“ _Someone’s approaching_.” Wraith stood quickly in a bit of a jerky movement, turning on the ball of her foot to face the tall curly haired man and robot now in front of her.

“Greetings, I don’t know my real name, but you may call me Pathfinder! Would you be interested in becoming the third unit to our squad in the Apex Games?” Pathfinder blurted out to her.

Mirage rubbed his temple briefly, as he was hoping to get the first word in, and maybe warm her up to the idea gradually.

Wraith’s eyes narrowed, and she was silent.

The pair of them looked like amateurs at best, and like trouble.

“Hey there. Name’s Mirage.” 

Mirage gave her a grin. He held out a hand, waiting for her to shake it, but she kept her arms by her sides.

“Going for the ‘stone cold’ approach, huh? I’ll bet you’re not as in- en- intim-... Scary as you seem.” 

As he lowered his arm, his decoy burst into a shower of blue hardlight, and the real Mirage stepped towards her left side. He seemed to be hoping for a reaction, surprise or shock or something.

But Wraith’s expression never faltered. She only turned to get a better look at him.

She took in his features, friendly eyes, playful grin, mop of curly hair.

He looked like the least serious person on the planet.

Wraith felt herself frown, and she couldn’t help but think that they were the people she’d least want to team with.

Pathfinder looked at Mirage, and said, “I do not think she would like to team with us, friend.” Wraith tilted her head, and parted her lips slightly to say something back, but at that moment she was cut off, when the compound intercom went off.

“The Apex Games will be beginning in 1 hour. All participating Legends please report to the drop ship.”

Wraith clenched her jaw for a moment, and listened to the voices.

“ _Team needed_.”  
“ _Wasting time_.”

Mirage raised an eyebrow at her.

“We won’t bite, promise. Only thing I bite is porkchops after an easy victory.”

But after he got no response from her, he glanced at the MRVN standing close.

“We should probably get to the ship bud, if she doesn’t wanna team with us, we need to go see who our random will be.” 

Mirage started walking off, hoping his words would have some sort of effect on her.

Wraith thought for a moment, and watched the team of two start to wander away from her.

After a moments hesitation, she started after them.

“Wait.”

“I’ll team.” Wraith called, causing the two to spin around.

Mirage sported a huge grin, and Pathfinder’s chest seemed to grow happier.

“Just once.” She added.

“Well, that’s the best news i’ve gotten all day! Let’s go then uh...” Mirage trailed off, obviously waiting for her name.

“Wraith.” She finished for him.

Mirage nodded, waiting for her to catch up.

“Well let’s go then, Wraith. Victory awaits!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new trio learns a probably slightly concerning fact about Mirage, and debate where to drop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this has taken so long to add. I’ve been playing so much Apex it’s difficult for me to find a balance between writing and playing. Anyway, enjoy!

As the new trio stepped into the large and crowded drop ship, it jolted to life.

While Pathfinder and Wraith stayed perfectly rooted in place, Mirage stumbled, and then chuckled, in an attempt to laugh it off.

“Reminds me of all those nights I’ve spent trying to get my footing in bars. Think I know my alcohol limit perfectly from so many nights of that.” Mirage rambled briefly, trying to cover up the nervousness in his voice, giving a bit more information than he probably should have.

He rubbed the back of his neck, gazing away from his team and outside at the land rushing underneath them.

It all just became a blur of green and beige, and he tried to focus on that instead of what he’d just said.

Mirage always had a bout of nervousness just before the games, but usually once he dropped, he was completely fine.

Pathfinder tilted his head, and a yellow question mark popped up on his chest screen.

“I was unaware that humans had a limit to their alcohol consumption.” The robot said, in an almost fascinated way.

While Mirage nodded, Wraith frowned, and watched the curly haired man.

“That’s not exactly reassuring.  
You said victory awaits, but you can’t even stand still on the drop ship.” Mirage grinned at her comment as the dropship grew closer to their destination.

“It’s all part of my plan. Make everyone here underestimate me, and then snatch the victory right out from under their noses.” Mirage leaned against the grayscale wall of the drop ship, and tapped the side of his head in a knowing way.

“It’s a genius plan, always works.” Mirage tried to reassure.

Wraith only pursed her lips, growing even more doubtful of her new squad mate.

After a few moments of listening to the idle chatter in the dropship, it began to slow down, and the countdown timer started.

All of the squads readied up, and Mirage looked over at Pathfinder.

“Looks like I am the jumpmaster!” Pathfinder said after a moment, realizing that’s why Mirage looked at him.

“Where shall we drop, team?”

Wraith chewed on the inside of her cheek, knowing they should drop somewhere more isolated, less populated.

Mirage was thinking the exact opposite, wanting to drop a popular place, and take some people out right at the start.

“Skull Town.”

“Runoff.”

Said Mirage and Wraith respectively.

Pathfinder gazed between the both of them, who were now looking at each other.

Wraith glared at Mirage, and Mirage shrugged.

“I have a great feeling about Skull Town.” Mirage offered, as they watched squads jump from the dropship.

Wraith frowned, and listened to the voices.

“ _Jump now_.”  
“ _Don’t wait_.”

Wraith looked at Pathfinder. And after a moment, allowed it. “Fine.”

“Drop Skull town.” She muttered, silently hoping she wouldn’t regret teaming with them.

The three of them readied up, and after a moment, Pathfinder launched.

As soon as they were out of the dropship, they could see at least four other teams dropping Skull Town.

Mirage looked around them as they dropped, mentally trying to keep up with how many squads there were dropping with them.

If they got guns first, they’d be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is a bit short, but don’t worry, I’m uploading chapter three back to back with this one!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to their drop choices, as soon as the games begin, the squad runs into a bit of trouble.

As they neared the ground, they slowed, landed, and took off running.

Each of them claimed a different house, hoping to find a useful gun or armor.

Mirage managed to find a wingman, ammo next to it, and a grey chest piece. He kept running through the houses, picking up various items, attachments for his gun, and a few frag grenades.

Pathfinder wasn’t so lucky.

He had dropped in a house that was already occupied, and the enemy started shooting at the unarmed MRVN.

“I’m taking fire, friends!” He called through his comm.

In another house, Wraith picked up a few arc stars, and a grey helmet.  
She began to run to Pathfinder, hoping to find a gun along the way.

As she approached the building, she could hear the shots ringing, and Pathfinder’s warning.

“I’m down, team! Three enemies on me!” 

Just as she registered his words, she heard two shots, and his comm went to static.

She looked down briefly at her wrist, and the screen showed Pathfinder’s banner needed to be picked up.

Wraith quickly ran and slid sideways under the partially opened garage door into the building her squadmate had gotten into trouble in.

As she stood, she managed to snatch up an Alternator and some light ammo.

The three enemies camping Pathfinder’s body grew aware of her, and spun around, firing.

Wraith did her best to dodge the shots, and returned fire. She’d just barely managed to down one, but had to reload.

Diving behind a pile of crates, she reloaded her newly found weapon.

“Two more on his body.” She said quickly into her comm to Mirage.

“On it.” He replied.

Wraith peaked out from behind her cover, managing a few shots at one of the women standing over Pathfinder’s body. As they returned fire, a few shots hit Wraith in the arm.

She gritted her teeth through the sharp shooting pain, and shot again.

Suddenly, Wraith could hear footsteps outside of the building, getting closer.

Mirage slid underneath the same door Wraith had, and looked directly at the enemies.

As they began to shoot at him, he burst into a shower of blue hardlight.

From their left, the real Mirage quickly opened the door, and pumped shots into them with his new peacekeeper.

“Look at you, you got bamboozled!”

He managed to down one, but was hit badly from the two of them.

He closed the door, using his weight to make sure the last one couldn’t shove it open and shoot him.

He stabbed his arm with a syringe, and it began to heal him.

“One sec, healing up.” He called to his squad mate.

The last standing enemy left the door Mirage was at, and began to advance on Wraith.

She thought quickly, and pulled out one of her arc stars.

“Throwing arc star!” She warned as she peaked out of cover to launch it at the last enemy.

As soon as it left her fingertips, she ran, sliding right underneath the door she had used to get in originally.

After only a moment, there was an explosion and a burst of blue light.

Her wrist banner said she’d managed to kill the last one, meaning they’d killed all of the people in that squad.

“Nice one!” Mirage exclaimed, opening the door to grab Pathfinder’s banner, and quickly loot the bodies.

Wraith made a move to do the same, and look for syringes, but at that moment, she heard the voices whisper to her before she could enter the building again.

“ _Shooter, move_.”

Wraith ducked, and as soon as she did, a spray of bullets hit the wall right behind where her head would be if she hadn’t moved.

She’d learned to trust the voices, and never second guess them. And it worked for her.

“On me.” Wraith muttered into her comm, ducking into a building to avoid being in their line of sight.

Mirage started off to her location, keeping his wingman out.

As he reached her building, and opened the door, Wraith turned to face him, her gun poised and ready to shoot. After realizing it was her trickster of a teammate, she lowered her gun.

Mirage gave her a grin, glad she was so alert in the games. Wraith was too busy taking in their surroundings to notice though.

She realized there were two doors, making sort of a long corridor. After she processed that, she could hear distinctly heavy footsteps.

“ _It’s not safe here_.”  
“ _Both sides_.”

She just barely could warn Mirage, before both of the doors popped open to reveal the enemies who had followed them.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, but it was within the blink of an eye that both Wraith and Mirage spun to face opposite doors, pressed back to back, and laid into the enemies.

They both managed to take them down, but after the ordeal, had barely any ammo, or health.

Mirage seemed to be in a bit better shape than Wraith, and when he saw her stumble just slightly, he offered her his shoulder to lean on while they looted and delivered Pathfinder’s banner to the nearest beacon.

“I can help keep you steady, if you like.”

Wraith glanced at him sideways, and continued to loot her body, mostly unsure of what to say.

No one had offered her that before.  
So she just remained silent.

But to Mirage, she came off as cold.

“Or not, that’s fine too.” He mumbled, moving to his body.

He found a few syringes, a R301 and a few assorted attachments.

Nothing too good, since it was just the beginning.

He had to say, they’d gotten pretty lucky, or maybe they just played it as smart as they could.

After he injected himself with a syringe, he tossed the other to Wraith, who caught it and began to do the same.

Neither of them were full health despite the meds, and their armor was mostly useless at the moment. In spite of that, they began to move out, taking whatever was useful.

Wraith pinged the nearest beacon on her wrist screen, and they started to head that way carefully, listening for gunshots or any signs of movement.

On their way, they’d found a few unlooted houses and supply bins, and began to stock up on supplies.

They’d both managed to find better armor, and more ammo and a few more syringes.

As they moved to new buildings, Mirage suddenly said, “Don’t worry Path, you’ll be back with us soon.”

Wraith looked at him with confusion. She was unsure of what prompted him to say something like that.

She wondered if he was playing it up for the cameras, or if he had actually grown that fond of their other teammate.

She didn’t ponder it long though, she had to concentrate.

They had a long way to go to win.

—

After a bit, they’d trekked through the sandy area between them and the respawn beacon, and Mirage began to resurrect his other squadmate.

The new dropship soon appeared in the sky, serving as a large broadcast of their location to everyone around.

Pathfinder jumped out of his ship, and landed next to the duo.

“I’m ready for round two!” He said, moving for a supply bin that was near the respawn beacon.

With all three of them back together, they were able to have each other’s backs more effectively, and gather more loot between all of them.

As time passed and the trio kept moving, the ring began to close, pushing all of the remaining squads closer together.

After seeing no signs of life for quite a bit, Mirage and Pathfinder seemed to grow slightly more comfortable. Wraith on the other hand, stayed vigilant and tensed, hands never leaving her gun.

While they moved, Mirage sent out an idle decoy, about to make a comment about how the games had grown uncharacteristically quiet.

But his words died on his lips as a gunshot rang out, and his decoy exploded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this chapter. I’m not exactly the best at writing fight scenes. Hope you enjoyed anyway!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio runs into some more trouble, but Pathfinder’s quick thinking may just offer them a way out.

Wraith instinctively closed her hand into a fist, and began void jumping.

While in her brief time of invincibility, she wound to the left, getting close to a group of buildings.

As soon as she exited the void, she could feel searing pain flash down her arm.

She clenched her teeth, doing her best to block out the pain and focus on the trouble in front of her.

She could see that her squadmates were returning fire, and running towards her to try and gain cover. The team of three who had shot at them seemed to be pushing from the east.

Pathfinder managed a few shots that hit, luckily he’d found a scope and decent enough gun, but the enemies ducked into cover, surely healing up.

“Let us lead them to the bunker! We can take them by surprise!” Pathfinder suggested suddenly.

Mirage nodded, but Wraith wasn’t so sure about that plan.

But she didn’t have time to protest, they’d already began to run to the bunker.

After a moment of hesitation, she followed.

The gunfire never ceased, and it seemed like the enemies were still pushing them.

Mirage stopped a few times to aim down his sights and return fire, but it was to no avail.

The enemies had seemingly plenty meds, and lots of cover

Wraith was unsure of what Pathfiner’s idea was. She didn’t know him well enough to guess, either. It seemed like going bunker was just an easy way to get trapped.

But the voices didn’t warn her against it.

She alternated between running and sliding, dodging bullets coming her way.

After they’d run a bit, they’d made it to the bunker.

It seemed like the opposing squad was still trying to push them, and Pathfinder quickly led his team into a room with two doors.

“Please trust me, friends!  
I believe this plan will work!” Pathfinder said in a hushed tone, as they heard the footsteps approaching them.

The enemy team slowed slightly, to search for where the trio had gone.

After a moment, one of the doors to Wraith’s right popped open.

The enemy pushed in, seeing the three inside. He closed the door behind him, beginning to open fire.

The rather angry looking man called for backup through his comm, and his other two teammates rushed inside.

They were all close quarters now, the shotgun blasts combined with the rush of all of the voices made Wraith’s head pound with pain.

“Quickly!” 

Pathfinder said, rushing out the left door of the long room.

Mirage slid quickly out, followed by Wraith.

Pathfinder suddenly withdrew two grenades, followed by an arc star. He tossed them into the room, and held his full weight on the left door.

Wraith suddenly made a move to do the same to the right door, but Mirage already had his tall body pressed against it.

The enemies quickly realized what had happened, and they tried to pound against the doors to escape, but it was too late.

Within a second, there was a loud jarring blast, followed by two more.  
Pathfinders green wrist screen popped up that he had taken down the enemies that’d foolishly followed them.

“You’re a genius, Path!” Mirage exclaimed, quickly opening the door to loot the bodies.

Pathfinder followed in suit, rummaging around for any syringes or shield cells.

Wraith stood guard in the hall, knowing that all of the gunfire probably would bring more enemies close.

“ _It’s not safe here_.” The whispers warned her, causing her eyes to dart down the hall.

“Someone is here,” She said quietly to her squad, hearing soft footsteps nearing her.

Wraith moved forward, knowing the new enemy was going to turn to the left, into the large hall she was in.

Quickly, Wraith closed her hand into a familiar fist, launching her into the void.

She positioned herself behind where her would-be attacker was. And after a drawn out second, Wraith was thrust back into the world, exactly where she wanted to be.

With soundless steps, she pulled out her newly sharpened kunai. As she twirled it, her attacker turned, but it wasn’t soon enough.

Wraith brought her knife into the side of her attackers stomach, and twisted it with a sickening squelch.

The young woman had pain and fear painted so clearly on her youthful face.

It seemed like she’d already lost the rest of her squad, and was just trying to keep going a bit longer.

Wraith felt a pang of remorse run through her, but she reminded herself it was the woman or her.

There was no other way.

Still, as her enemy stumbled then collapsed, and their breathing slowed, Wraith offered the most comforting words she could think of.

“Don’t worry, there was no way out of this.”

Wraith almost couldn’t tear her eyes away from the small woman bleeding to death in front of her.

The whispers grew almost deafening, and the puddle of blood at her feet suddenly seemed too red.

Too red.

She could barely focus on anything else.

Until she felt someone staring at her.

Looking up, Wraith’s eyes locked with Mirage’s, and for a moment, neither of them spoke.

Although it wasn’t like him, Mirage was at a loss for words.

He tried to think of something to lighten the abruptly somber mood, but nothing seemed right.

“She was the only one.” Wraith murmured after a long pause between the both of them.

She didn’t like the way that her teammate was looking at her. She shifted her weight uncomfortably, and then started back into the room that Pathfinder was looting.

Mirage felt his brows furrow, and he tapped on his gun idly.

He was sure she wouldn’t have wanted him to hear the words she’d spoken to the now dead enemy on the floor.

But he had, and now he was even more confused about her.

He’d seen her eyes almost... flicker, and just seconds before, she seemed like she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the person she’d killed.

Mirage didn’t really know what to think.

So instead, he pushed it to the back of his mind, sauntering back to his team.

“We’re doing great, team. Pathfinder, you really ba- bab- bam- fooled ‘em!” Mirage said looking at the MRVN who suddenly seemed extremely pleased with himself.

“Thank you! We are growing closer to victory!” He responded, earning a grin from Mirage.

Wraith remained stoic, looting the gun mods and bit of ammo off of one of the dead.

“Rings getting close. We should move.” She spoke, her voice seeming cold.

The other two nodded, and after they finished looting everything, they all moved out as one unit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to add! I kept saying I was going to write, but I kept putting it off because I guess that’s what writers do lol.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio have some idle time, before they find out how many squads are left.

As they exited the bunker, they could hear the blaring announcement that there were only half of the squads left.

“Even closer to victory!” Mirage said cheerfully.

Pathfinder’s chest showed a happy face, and they both began to reminisce about what happened in the bunker, and then, how they had both won their previous games.

Wraith was silent the whole time, she preferred it that way, and she feared that if she wasn’t, she might let out a sound of discomfort.

Her pain tolerance was rather high, but after a while, it became taxing.

But she always grit her teeth and tried to bear it.

Her abilities and the voices weren’t easy to deal with, but she always reminded herself of who she was.

Or rather, of who she wasn’t.

But she powered through it all for answers.

—

For a while, the games had been quiet, teams getting into fights and picking each other off until only four squads remained.

After the trio had looted the houses just outside of the bunker, they began to make their way to Artillery.

As they moved, the ring moved with them, closing all of the teams together.

Mirage could feel himself growing slightly nervous, worried that maybe they wouldn’t play smart enough.

They’d come this far, it’d hurt to lose when they’d been top four.

He found himself glancing over at Wraith periodically, still captured by her almost comforting words, and cold personality.

As he kept looking at her, he noticed her hands beginning to tremble, just slightly.

Wraith could feel him look at her every time, but this time she gripped her gun hard, trying to make the shaking go away.

She was sure that under her gloves, her knuckles were white.

Pathfinder just seemed eager, not to toss themselves into a four squad fight, but to win.

It’d get him closer to his goal, finding who created him.

He was especially grateful to Wraith and Mirage for respawning him, increasing his chances of being seen. In the past, some of his other teammates weren’t so gracious.

As all of them ran to the next ring location, the trios idle thinking was interrupted by the sound of gunshots coming from a building far north in artillery.

“Let’s go. We need to get them before they heal up.” Mirage said suddenly, taking charge.

Pathfinder and Wraith both nodded once, following behind him.

As they ran for the building there was a loud announcement, only three squads left, and the sounds of fire stopped.

They scanned the area, approaching the opened door, and were greeted with gunshots.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wraith, Mirage, and Pathfinder find themselves in the middle of the fray, and try their best to come out on top.

The trio split, diving for cover, and trying to return fire.

Wraith ran up the stairs on her right, and down the hall, trying to gain some high ground on the enemies.

Wraith nearly turned into the hall on her left, but jerked to a stop when the voices warned, _“They’ve laid traps.”_

“They put gas up top!” She warned into her comm.

She could hear her teammates and the enemies exchanging fire below, and she turned to start down the stairs again, but her path was blocked by a large man who donned a gas mask.

Wraith shot reflexively at him, and he did the same.

But in the short moment he took to reload, she could make out a word he seemed to sneer at her.

“Insect.”

Wraith took the opportunity to slide forward, unloading her bullets into him.

Her enemy backed up, stumbling down the stairs, and Wraith followed.

He moved to go quickly back to his team, but Wraith pulled out a thermite grenade, and blocked his path.

She unloaded the rest of her mag into him, and before he could start shooting again, he fell, crawling on his hands and knees.

She fell back with Pathfinder and Mirage, seeing both of them hovering around low health.

“Heal up, I’ll cover you.” She rushed, peaking out from behind the tank they were using for cover.

Both of them did as she said, using shield cells, and then a medkit each.

“I downed one,” Mirage started, “But her teammate was getting her up.” He finished, grimacing as he pulled the needle out of his arm.

“Downed one, too. I don’t think he could get back to his team.” Wraith replied, watching her team become full health and switch to their guns.

_“Finish him.”_   
_“Kill him.”_

“I need to kill him, to be sure.” She said, already sliding back to where she’d left him.

“Wait Wraith-“ Mirage called, but he was cut off by the gunshots ringing next to him.

She found the man where she’d left him, backed into a corner.

_“Do it.”_   
_“Now.”_

She did as they said, slamming the end of her gun into his temple twice. He slumped forward, bleeding from his ears and mouth.

_“Move, now.”_   
_“Leave.”_

She turned, and was met with a spray of gunfire, bullets lodging themselves in her flesh.

Realizing it was a completely different team, she bit back a hiss, and closed her hand into a fist, jumping into the void.

In the few seconds of safety she had, she realized that with just a few more bullets, she’d probably be down.

Wraith opened her fist, jerking herself back into reality.

She began sliding back to her teammates, and saw them pressed back to back, just like she and Mirage had been earlier in the day.

“We are caught between both teams!” Pathfinder said through his comm in between shots. Mirage grunted as bullets peppered him, and Wraith thought quickly.

“Setting a portal.” She called, grasping her wrist and starting to run. Pain splintered through her arm, but she ignored it.

She ran outside of the compound, not a great distance, but a place they could heal temporarily.

She set it down, feeling her arms begin to shake from the exertion. She traveled through it as soon as she placed it, back with her team in a second.

“Go, heal again, they’ll fight each other,” Wraith rushed, shoving Pathfinder through.

As soon as he was out, Mirage and Wraith could hear him through their comms.

“The ring is closing in on the compound! The cover I am in is safe!” The MRVN alerted them.

As Wraith looked up, her eyes and Mirage’s meeting, and the voices told her to stay. 

After a moment of hesitation, she made her decision, interrupting whatever Mirage was about to say.

“Don’t mess this up.” Was the last thing she said to Mirage, before shoving him through her portal, and closing it behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last stretch of the battle, and there are only a few enemies left. And their fate is in Mirage’s hands.

The ring began to close in on Wraith, sending waves of pain through her body.

She didn’t remember getting out her last syringe, or using it, but she gave herself some health before losing it all to the ring, or enemies.

She could vaguely register her teammates calling her name, but she didn’t reply.

Instead, she followed two of the enemies running from the damage of the ring.

She aimed down her sights, firing at them, and surprisingly, knocked them down.

“Knocked one, was low health.” She spoke to her team.

“They’re going to you.” She warned, already hearing gunshots.

Wraith could feel herself getting lower and lower health, and she could feel anger rise up into her chest.

Through the flurry of pain, gunshots, and swirling voices, Wraith could hear herself asking silent questions.

Why had the voices told her to stay? Why had she let Mirage go through instead of her? Did she really trust him to finish the job? The rest of her team had the ring advantage, but could they pull it off?

She shook her head, feeling her entire body pulsing with pain.

She could still hear gunshots, and heard Pathfinder alert Mirage that he’d been downed.

At this point, her fate was in Mirage’s hands.

She jumped into the void while she could, but even when she relaxed her fist, she was still in the ring.

“One guy... one guy. One left.” She could hear Mirage’s voice shaking through his comm.

Wraith took the time to stop, still taking damage from the ring, and aim down her sights.

She’d spotted the last man, firing at him.

Though her shots hit, he didn’t stop running towards her last standing teammate.

She’d hit him for armor damage, and saw him stumble from another gunshot. Mirage’s.

_“Do it.”_

“Do it.” Wraith echoed the voice, just as she collapsed onto the hard ground.

Time stretched for eternity, and Wraith could feel herself slowly starting to bleed out.

She tried to crawl as far as she could, but she didn’t manage much.

Her body was wracked with pain, and her vision began to fade.

The last thing she heard before going unconscious was a gunshot, an explosion, and Mirage’s voice through her comm.

“We won.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wraith and Mirage talk after the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this chapter took so long. I finally got around to it because I’m going to be bedridden for a few days. I’ll be trying to upload more consistently from now on!

Pain. That was the first thing Wraith could register when she woke. A dull ache throughout her body. 

It seemed that she never had a moment of peace, a moment without some form of pain seeping it’s way into her body. 

She slowly opened her eyes, wincing at the daylight shining through the window opposite of her hospital cot. 

The light made her eyes hurt, and she closed them again, letting out a sigh. 

And then, after a moment, she jerked upwards, her eyes flying open.

They won. They’d won. Mirage had said it, right? She wasn’t sure. She had to be sure.

She looked around, taking in the white sterile looking place, and upon seeing no one waiting for her, decided to go out and find her squadmates herself.

With little regard for the few other people scattered around the large resting room, she found her civilian clothes neatly folded on the edge of her cot, and began to pull them on. 

Once she had tugged her dark sweater over her head, and slipped her boots on, she started to leave the hospital wing. 

She moved briskly into the large main hall of the compound, and began to scan her surroundings.

She heard idle chatter throughout the bustling building, and she felt herself drawn to the walls. Sticking closer to the walls meant less people. 

After winding down hallways and through an unknown part of the compound, Wraith stumbled across a large room, with the door slightly ajar.

She could hear people speaking, silence, and then... Mirage’s voice.

“Well I was pretty lucky. It was just on the day of the match that we met. She said she’d team with us, and she helped keep us alive, so of course I’ll continue teaming with her.” 

Wraith felt something she couldn’t put a name to, and she felt herself impulsively step backwards. 

She didn’t really catch the rest of the interview that was taking place, but after whoever was filming yelled cut, she found herself slammed to the ground by someone.

“Sorry!” 

Mirage’s voice met Wraith’s ears again, and when he looked up, his features went from playful to concerned.

“Wraith.. Are you okay? You were out for a while.” He offered her a hand, and she hesitated for a moment before taking it. 

His steady hand grasped hers, and as he pulled her to her feet, he frowned slightly.

“You’re really cold,” Mirage said in a concerned sort of way. “You should probably be back at the in-inten-... back at the ICU, they could-“ 

But Mirage was cut off by Wraith’s words. “I came to find you.” Mirage felt his mouth curling up into a smile. “I need to know if we won.” She finished quickly.

“Of course we won! Just like I said in the dropship. Did you not remember?” He said cockily. Wraith felt herself frown, but it only made Mirage smile more. 

“They were right,” Wraith mumbled, her words lost in the chatter of the compound. She heard the voices begin to whisper to her, more rapidly the more she listened to the unbearable talk of a million people.

Mirage watched her, slightly confused, but said, “Let’s go somewhere else, it’s probably not good for you to be out here.”

Wraith found herself nodding, and her head started to feel fuzzy. She followed Mirage the best she could, and before long, they were at an unoccupied room, with a few chairs and a counter with some unnamed beverages.

Wraith sat down slowly, and watched Mirage pour himself a cup. She closed her eyes, massaging her temples. 

She assumed that using her powers, and the voices, along with all of the ring damage was causing the pain and fuzziness. 

Mirage leaned with his back against the counter, glancing at Wraith. Her bangs fell into her eyes when she leaned forward slightly, head in her hands.

“I uh.. wanted to say thanks. You en- ena- enabled us to win.” He drank from his cup. “I didn’t even know you could do those things... Seeing as we only met a day ago.” 

Wraith looked up at him, tilting her head. “What can you do?” She asked, curiousity taking over.

Mirage shifted uncomfortably under her piercing gaze. “Er... I can send out lots of decoys. And turn invisible. That’s how we won.”

After a moment, neither of them said anything, seemingly lost in their own thoughts. It was always this way after winning a game. Especially if Wraith didn’t have the chance to get answers.

 

“Mirage?” Wraith asked, in an almost nervous way, breaking the long stretch of silence.

“Hmm?” He hummed rather absentmindedly to her, still thinking about the match and what he’d done.

“What’s your name?” 

Mirage looked up at her in a startled way, and thought he could almost see a glimpse of... longing? He wasn’t sure. He didn’t know her well enough.

“Guess.” Mirage replied, and began to grin when he saw the scowl she was giving him.

“There are too many names in the world for me to be able to do that.” Wraith said, rubbing her wrist to try and dull the pain.

“But I heard you’re supposed to be an all knowing being, shouldn’t you know everything?” Mirage said. 

But after a moment, he could see that maybe that wasn’t the best thing to say. Her eyes flickered down, avoiding his gaze.

“Elliot,” He rushed, hoping to distract from his last comment. “My name is Elliot Witt.”

Wraith’s eyebrows twitched together, and she frowned, as if she was lost deep in thought about what he had said.

“Elliot..” She spoke slowly. He couldn’t help but think it sounded... different, when she said it.

“Elliot.” She said again, softer. “What does it mean?” Wraith asked, peering at him, waiting for an answer.

“I.. uh, don’t actually know what it means.” Elliot felt his cheeks starting to heat up, and he was confused as to why he’d felt embarrassed.

He wanted to give her an answer, but he didn’t know it.

“What’s yours?” Elliot asked, hoping she wouldn’t see the red on his face.

“I don’t have one.” After hesitating, she finished, “I don’t know anything about my.. past.” Her voice began to sound hollow and distant, and she squeezed her eyes shut briefly, and brought her hands up to her head.

She suddenly didn’t want to speak about the subject anymore, and the voices were getting loud. She couldn’t focus.

“Everyone has a name.” He could feel his heart sink. He couldn’t imagine living without knowing anything about himself.

“We’ll find out what it is. Don’t worry.” He said after she remained silent. At that, she opened her eyes and looked at him.

“We?” She asked, slightly taken aback.

Elliot nodded, taking another sip of his drink. “We’re teammates now, are we not? I’m sure Pathfinder will be a lot of help, too.” 

Wraith felt herself growing more confused. She’d only just met him, why was he offering to help her? She’d always been alone, trying to figure things out as a lone person. Maybe it could make things a bit easier. 

“I don’t know. I don’t know you, or Pathfinder.” Wraith said warily, feeling too vulnerable in front of him.

“We can still help. You seem like you need it,” Mirage replied, his eyes on hers.

His comment made Wraith stand up suddenly, in a jerky movement. She didn’t _need_ help. What she needed were answers.

Wraith started for the door, and didn’t stop even when she heard Elli- Mirage’s voice in her ears. 

“Wait! I didn’t mean like you’re weak or anything. You’re really strong, you could totally do anything alone if you wanted to... but everyone needs help sometimes!” He rambled, trying to get her to understand what he meant.

But she didn’t come back.

Mirage sighed slightly, knowing he probably messed up his chances of being her squad mate ever again. 

He didn’t understand why he wanted to help her so much.

But he guessed there was something about being in so many near-death experiences with a stranger that would bring both closer than normal time would. 

He finished the rest of his drink, and made his way to the training room, wondering about Wraith all the way there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know how you feel about the pacing, I’m not so sure about how well I’ve portrayed it, and how I’ve been making the personalities of Wraith, Mirage, and Pathfinder. I appreciate any feedback!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks pass, and after not much interaction, Wraith and Mirage seem to get to know some aspects of each other.

The days after the winning game were busy, but also empty, in a way. The trio all had tons of interviews, and plenty of fans trying to get glimpses of them.

Other legends and people entering the next Apex Games were all trying to get one of them on their own squad, to which each of the trio politely declined.

Pathfinder seemed extraordinarily contented with the attention, craving it in order to find his creator.  
He took as many interviews as possible, explaining everything in excruciatingly precise detail. 

He also would venture outside of the compound often, and getting recognized seemed to give him more hope.

Mirage also did well in the spotlight. He’d grown to be a charming and cocky figure in the media, navigating it all with ease. 

He hardly ever seemed to falter or tire in the wake of popularity. He knew exactly what to say, save for his occasional stutter, and when to say it.

Wraith on the other hand, disliked being noticed. All she wanted was to stay in the shadows, and look for answers on her own. 

She found it difficult to concentrate when all eyes were on her.

Words didn’t come naturally to her like they did for Mirage. She stayed silent where she could, grateful when either Mirage or Pathfinder would pick up where she remained quiet.

After a stretch of time though, things slowed down. Interviews came up less often, fans weren’t swarming like they had before. Things got emptier.

Sleeping for the two human counterparts of the trio became hell after the busy restlessness was over, and neither of them handled it very well.

But all they could do was try to get through to the next game.

——

Mirage had gotten into the habit of sparring in the training room late at night. Alone, since Pathfinder seemed more interested in venturing out during his free time, or learning new human things, and Wraith just intimidated him too much for him to really ask.

Since that day of the games, when Wraith and Mirage had talked, they both did their own thing. 

They had exchanged a few words, confirming that they’d stay a trio until further notice, during interviews.

But other than that, they didn’t really seem to attempt to get to know each other.

Mirage had tried at first, but his words were met with short replies, or silence, when Wraith didn’t know what to say.

But although she didn’t want to be anything other than just teammates, in the few weeks that had passed, he’d noticed a lot about her.

The way she tilted her head slightly when people talked, the way she seemed to get lost in a different world entirely when sitting alone, the way she wandered into different unoccupied places in the compound, seemingly just to avoid people or maybe her own thoughts.

Mirage had noticed a lot of things about her. But he couldn’t really place why. At the end of the day, he usually chalked it up to normal curiosity and observations about a new teammate.

Usually.

That changed when at some point during Mirage’s late night sparring, she quietly slipped into the room.

He’d been startled, the hallway behind the door was dark, and all he’d seen was her dark-clad figure entering the room.

He jumped, and turned away from his training dummy to face her.

“You scared me,” He laughed, a bit short of breath. “You move like a shadow.”

Wraith watched him, unsure of how to reply. When she first discovered his usual routine, she’d wondered why he’d always come here, staying so late into the night. 

And then she found herself wondering if he had trouble sleeping, too.

“Do you want to fight?” Mirage asked her suddenly, interrupting her thoughts. He’d been growing uncomfortable under her prolonged gaze.

Her icy eyes flickered, and she could feel her eyebrows furrowing.

“I mean just spar. I wouldn’t actually hurt you or anything. But also, it’s fine if you don’t want to, I wouldn’t blame you or anything if you didn’t wa-“ Mirage rambled, only to be cut off by her reply.

“Okay.”

She stepped over to him, both of them taking defensive stances on the large mat covering the training room.

Wraith raised her hands up to cover her face, and Mirage did the same, his eyes on hers. They both hovered, slightly uncertain for a moment, but after it passed, Wraith was able to land a hit on him with one swift movement.

The voices had told her, when he’d been the most vulnerable, trying to analyze her posture and guess how she’d fight.

“ _Strike now_.”

So that’s what Wraith did.

After that one hit, their bodies began to move to land punches and kicks, and to defend themselves from each other. It became rather obvious they were both on the same skill level.

After only a short while, they’d begun to recognize and predict each other’s fighting patterns. Wraith seemed to have the slight upper hand, her voices telling her occasionally what to do. But Mirage kept up well.

Until he got too cocky. He’d landed a few good punches and kicks, and had gained more of the mat.

“You’re pretty good at this, you’re almost matching my skill level. Maybe I could give you some tips though!” Mirage said through his heavy breaths. 

Wraith could feel herself scowling, and she shot forward, landing a hit and then a kick to his side.

He retaliated, and began to advance on her with a playful grin she’d gotten used to. “Just let me know when you want them, okay? I’m happy to-“

He was cut off when she moved forward, and used her weight to flip him on the floor, face up. She had him pinned to the ground, her body straddling his.

At that moment, he couldn’t really tell why his breath was taken away. The fact that she’d pinned and winded him, or the fact that he felt like he was falling into her blue eyes when she looked down at him.

One second stretched into an eternity as she gazed right back at him. Both of them were breathing heavily, and although Wraith had him pinned down, she didn’t weigh much, and didn’t make it hard for him to catch his breath.

Wraith looked away first, pushing herself up, and then holding a hand out to Mirage. He took it, trying to even his breathing. 

She seemed to be confused by the ordeal, and he silently called himself an idiot for being so... intrigued by her.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Wraith’s voice shattered Mirage’s thoughts, and he automatically shook his head.

“No, not at all. That was great. I’m just tired,” Mirage said smoothly. She stood watching him for a moment. 

“Then sleep.” Wraith started for the door, and thought her next words carefully.

“Maybe next time you’ll win.” 

That was the last thing she said before she left him alone in the training room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this chapter, it’s a bit of a filler to get to the next ones. Hope you still enjoyed it, though!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio come together for breakfast and battle strategies.

The night that Mirage and Wraith had had their sparring match was one of the only nights that Mirage could get a decent nights sleep. His bed felt welcoming for once, instead of like something to dread and avoid.

He wasn’t sure if it was because of how exhausted he’d felt after the whole ordeal, or if her presence had calmed him. 

Either way, he was grateful.

Wraith on the other hand, still had a fitful rest. She had woken up choking and gasping and feeling like her heart was going to break her ribs and fly straight out of her chest. The voices were loud and swirling around in her mind, but there was nothing she could do except wait until it all passed.

So that’s what she did, she waited. With her hands gripping her head, curled up on her side, wishing it would all go away.

—

The following morning, the trio had decided to gather in the main hall, to eat breakfast and discuss battle strategies with one another, as the next games were coming up soon.

As Mirage had energetically strolled into the bustling main hall, he’d spotted Pathfinder occupying a small table with no food in front of him. Mirage made his way first to the long table with breakfast set out, and hesitated for a moment, deciding what to pick. 

Every morning, there were mouthwatering things set out for all of the legends, ranging from breads and sweet pastries, to smoked meats and eggs prepared in more ways than Mirage even knew possible. 

Although he had no one to express it to, Mirage felt a pang of homesickness, particularly for his mothers food. He did his best to shrug it off, though, and settled on some kind of braided bread, and bacon.

After a few moments, he sat down with his teammate, and they started a light conversation about the games and breakfast foods. It was only a few minutes later when Wraith made her way to them. 

Mirage watched her carefully as she sat down. Her snowy skin was more pale than usual, and the bags under her eyes were so dark in contrast, they almost seemed like bruises.

Still, he didn’t feel it was his place to say anything. After all, they didn’t really know each other.

“Good morning, Wraith! How are you?” Pathfinder greeted her in a friendly manner. Wraith’s eyes flickered away from him briefly, and she mumbled a ‘good morning’ and a ‘fine’ before asking him the same.

“I am very well this morning! I feel very much excitement! I am ready to plan our battle strategies, so we can win!”

Wraith nodded her head to what her teammate had said, but found her pale eyes focusing on Mirage, who had just gotten up from their table. He was at the food table, grabbed something, and came to sit back down.

Mirage had set down a cup of black coffee in front of her, along with a small plate with a croissant and some steaming eggs on it. 

When she looked at him, she could see his cheeks flushing pink. He cleared his throat, and sounded slightly awkward, though she couldn’t really place why.

“I uh... know you like black coffee in the mornings. But you look like you need something to eat.” As the words came out, he winced at the last part of his sentence, unsure of how she would perceive it.

“Y’know, keep up your strength so I have a chance to beat you next time.” He grinned at her, trying to diffuse whatever he might’ve talked himself into.

Wraith felt a mix of confusion and amusement. Though she didn’t know why, she allowed a smile to ghost over her lips, thanking him, before clasping her hands around her coffee cup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I wanted to say I’m very sorry, I know this chapter is short, I’ll be releasing more soon. And I also wanted to apologize for dropping this fic for a few months. There’ve been two deaths in my family within the past few months, and I’ve had lots of health complications. I have no intentions of abandoning it, though. Wattsons release, and finding a nice song to remind me of Miraith were the last two little pushes to get me to continue this fic. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this tiny update. <3


End file.
